One known system for introducing a hemoclip endoscopically is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,576 assigned to Olympus Optical Co. Ltd. of Japan. See also Japanese Patent Publication No. 04102450 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,189. Each of these devices is used to insert a single clip, and includes a series of mechanical members to insert, eject and close or clamp the clip at a desired location, such as for hemostasis in the GI tract.